It has long been desired to formulate a broad range of variants, offering unique benefits, from a single base detergent composition. By adding specific benefit agents to such a base, one could simply and cost-effectively provide compositions that are tailored to a specific group of users. However, a major challenge is to find structurants to thicken such compositions which are compatible with a broad range of potential detergent ingredients.
Amido-gellants, such as those disclosed in WO2011/112887 and WO2011/112910 have been discovered to be compatible with a broad range of detergent ingredients, including enzymes. However, amido-gellants can require complex chemistry in order to make them. Also, since structurants increase viscosity, they can be difficult to incorporate homogeneously into a liquid composition.
Hence, a need remains for a structurant which is easy to fabricate, and also easy to blend into liquid compositions, especially liquid detergent compositions.